For Always and Eternity
by Raineee
Summary: Oneshot, Dhr Hermione goes into a coma when after the war. Draco tells her stories for one month hoping that she will wake up.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Harry Potter and characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot line and Dale Parkway! 

For Always and Eternity 

The moon was shining through the open window, its beams landing on the beauty which was lying in his arms.

"Hermione," Draco smiled in content at her. For years he dreamed about having her in his arms and that night, it had finally become reality.

"Draco, were you watching me sleep?" Hermione asked a smile adorned her angelic face. For Draco's answer he smiled and kissed her.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You make me complete. Thank You for trusting and loving me, for giving me your whole heart" Draco told her waiting in anticipation for her answer. Tonight's the night! I am going to ask her to marry me.

Hermione looked at Draco's light blue eyes, which change colours according to his mood. "Oh Dray, I love you too. You mean the world to me. You make me feel happy, safe and loved. I love you."

If that didn't convince Draco that Hermione loved him, he just had to remember that the girl of his dreams is lying in his arms. "Hermione . . . I. . ." Just as Draco was going to find his courage, he heard a knock.

"Dray, 'Mione we have to leave. Let's go. Quick!" shouted a desperate Blaise.

Hermione and Draco quickly threw their clothes on. Draco was disgruntled that his best friend had to disturb him when he finally got the courage to propose to Hermione. Hermione is the only other women besides his mother and Dale that he ever loved.

When they opened their door they saw a very emotional Ginny hugging Blaise with dear life.

Ginny and Blaise hooked up in Blaise's 7th year and Ginny's 6th year. They kept their relationship secret only sharing it with Draco and Hermione. They told their families after Ginny graduated.

"Gin, Blaise you're acting as if tonight is when the war finally ends," joked Draco not knowing that what he was saying was true.

"You don't know how right you are, Dray," Blaise said, upset that this might be the last night for him.

"Blaise please, please tell me you are joking. Ginny you have to be kidding. Not tonight!" Hermione cried, she turned and hugged Draco.

"We don't have much time. Draco we have to get Dale and then go to Sev" Blaise said putting up a face of bravery for Ginny and Hermione, and trying to convince himself.

"Hermione, I love you, I will always love you, don't forget that," Draco told Hermione making sure he releases how much he cares for her.

"I love you too Draco, I love you too," Hermione said her voice cracking.

"We will see you when Harry wins." Blaise said whilst Draco was nodding his head.

With last kisses Draco and Blaise apparated to Dale's apartment where they were sure Ron was.

When they apperated sure enough Dale and Ron were hugging goodbye. Dale was Blaise's second cousin, who moved to Hogwarts at the beginning of their seventh year. They made their promises earlier, running off to Mexico at the end of seventh year to get married. Four years later they were still going strong. Although they couldn't be seen together for sake of appearances, their love never wavered.

"Dale," Draco called out his voice full of love for his female best friend.

"Dray…," That was all Dale can say as she collapsed into his arms crying. Blaise and Draco comforted her as Ron looked on.

"I will always love you Dale, remember that. We are on the same side." Ron said after giving her a final kiss and apperated to the Order Headquarters.

At the Order Headquarters everyone was filled with great uncertainty.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you and say everything will be fine. I'm not going to say that, hell yeah we are going to win. Harry, I believe in you, everyone here believes in you. Draco, Blaise, Snape, Dale, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Parkway, The Zabini's, The Weasley's, Sirius, Dumbledore, Your mum, your Dad, _Everyone_ they believe in you. Ron, Ginny and I definitely believe in you. We know you can do it Harry, you have the power in you. You proved that with finding the horcruxes. Harry, believe in yourself and you will conquer all. We all have hope." Hermione said, her emotions on high.

"Yeah Potter, listen to her. She knows what she is talking about." Draco said, coming to terms with their petty grudges after their seventh year, calling each other by their last name only when the other needed to be reminded about anything.

"Thanks 'Mione, Dray. Thank you all." Harry said looking at each and every one of them to show his gratitude.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, assuming that Voldermort found out that Draco, Blaise, Dale, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Parkway, The Zabini's and Severus were spies.

Draco looked at her knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "Don't worry 'Mione, we are here just to talk tactics."

Every one at the Order's headquarters took a seat waiting for the battle plans.

Harry clapped his hands "Alright everyone! Good luck," and with that everyone apparated to their positions. The spies went to Voldermort's hideout to listen to his plan on how he was going to take over the world.

The beginning of the war that will determine all started at 10:45 p.m. with the Death Eaters charging and meeting the Order of Phoenix at an imaginary line on Hogwarts grounds.

"Ah, we meet again Potter, bringing your ignorant followers to their death at the same time as yours. How very _Potter_ of you." Voldemort hissed at Harry

"I believe that you have got it wrong _Tom_, you and your evil minions will die tonight at the wands of the noble, courageous and _Loving_." Harry shot back, using Voldemort's muggle name to anger him.

Voldemort's only response to that was "CHARGE!"

As the Order fought the Death Eaters, they were careful not to hurt the spies. They had no way of knowing what was happening to their fellow comrades.

"HERMIONE! WATCH OUT!" Draco called out as a 'Crucio' was heading her way.

Draco moved a tree in its way. With a thud of the tree, the hood fell back, revealing the Death Eater's face. .

"Lucius!" Draco spoke, anger laced through his voice. His father's attention dropped from Hermione to his only heir.

"Well, well what do we have here? A Malfoy… protecting a mudblood?" Lucius hissed, disgrace in his voice, "Oh no it is much more, isn't it boy? Answer me!" Lucius cried out.

But Draco just looked at him making sure that Hermione was out of harms way.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius spoke out, with the same disgrace as before.

"NO! DRACO!" Hermione cried out. The Death Eater's attention lifted from Draco, to her. She was fighting, giving him enough time to curse her.

Draco did not scream, not once. He was used to it the pain and suffering he knew of since he was seven, and this was nothing knew. His anger got the better of him, seeing his one and only fall on the ground with a soft thud. 'No!' His brain screamed she can't be gone.

"Yes, father it is much more. I love Hermione Kiara Granger and you won't stop me from loving her. All my life you degraded me. I never even got an 'I'm proud of you son' when I got head boy. It's got to end and it ends tonight. AVADA KEDERVA!" Draco spoke emotion running high as he saw his father hit a definite thud he ran and cursed the Death Eater that got Hermione not to long ago. Draco ran to Hermione's side.

"Hermione, wake up." Draco said desperation in his voice

"Dray, remember the spell Minerva and Severus taught you, Blaise, Ginny and I. I think it is time to use it." Hermione said

"_Invito los elementos anicent para ayudarnos a derrotar este mal. Con la ayuda de los elementos podemos librar el mundo de sus seguidores. La energía de la tierra nos ayuda"_ Draco spoke the spell in Spanish, calling upon the element of earth. When he finished the earth seemed to be swallowing the Death Eaters halting all fights.

"_Eu convido os elementos antigos para ajudar-nos derrotar este evil. Com a ajuda dos elementos nós podemos livrar o mundo de seus seguidores. O elemento do vento ajuda-nos."_ Hermione spoke her spell in Portuguese, calling upon the element of wind. Harsh winds came down clouding the Death Eaters visions, letting the order fighters have the upper hand.

"_J'invite les éléments antiques pour nous aider à défaire ce mal. Avec l'aide des éléments nous pouvons débarrasser le monde de ses palpeurs. L'élément du feu nous aident. "_ Ginny spoke her spell in French calling upon the power of fire to help them. Flames engulfed the death eaters. The fires of hell eating them up, burning their souls.

"_Invito gli elementi antichi per aiutarlo a sconfiggere questa malvagità. Con l'aiuto degli elementi possiamo sbarazzare il mondo dei suoi seguicamme. L'elemento di acqua li aiuta. "_ Blaise spoke his bit of the spell in Italian calling upon the element of water.

"Elemente kombinieren, um die Welt von seinen Nachfolgern für jetzt und von aller Ewigkeit zu reinigen" They all spoke the last bit of the ancient spell in German.

The elements combined sent the Death Eaters to hell for now and all Eternity. All the death eaters who were spies for the order lost their dark mark which was replaced by a flower with the words 'schwarzes Licht'.

As Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermione collapsed Harry realised it was time to do his part and end the war forever.

"Now _Tom_, your followers are gone. Not so strong anymore, are you?" Harry asked not waiting for a reply, "This is for the people you robbed their lives of…you deserve no less! AVADA KEDERVA!" with that Harry fell, lying motionless on the floor.

With that one word the battle of good and evil ended. RED! That was the colour that surrounded them. Blood of enemies mixed with loved ones. Blood was seeping into the ground. Red rain poured down. As it seems even the heavens believed that red was the colour of this war.

As the mediwitches saw that the war has ended they quickly appeared on Hogwarts ground sending anyone conscious and the fighters without any serious injuries to the Great Hall to be checked.

"Oh My," Madame Velasco the second best mediwitch gasped at the site she saw the bodies of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. "Oh Lord please let them be alive. Weasley, Parkway, help me bring the bodies to the hospital."

Ron and Dale nodded dumbly as they saw their friends who were like brothers and sisters to them, in a state of shock the muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_. It was Hermione who taught him to do that spell properly, and thank god she did.

In the hospital Madame Pompfrey was bustling around the beds of Narcissa – Draco's mother, an ex death eater who was taken in here after being effected by the spell, Severus – Godfather to Draco, Blaise and Dale, an ex death eater who was taken in here after being effected by the spell, Celeste Parkway – Dale's mother, an ex death eater who was taken in here after being effected by the spell, Levi and Serena Zabini – Blaise's parents, an ex death eaters who was taken in here after being effected by the spell, Minerva – being hit by a crucio by an ex- Gryffindor student, Remus – a flesh eating spell, Tonks – a skull splitting spell, Charlie – crucio and Fred and George got hit by a spell that felt your feet were burning and getting slashed by a thousand knifes. The only causality from the light side was Mad Eye Moody.

As Ron, Dale and Madame Velasco laid the bodies of the heroes gently on the bed.

Madame Pompfrey and Madame Velasco went straight to get potions and check if anything was damaged.

Narcissa, Severus, Levi and Serena were talking in hushed voices around Celeste's bed waiting for her to wake up and news on how their loved ones are doing. Remus and Tonks were awake lying on the bed and whispering to each other. Charlie and Minerva were expected to wake up tomorrow.

Ron noticed his mother crying next to a bed while his father was comforting her.

"Mum, please don't cry. Everything will be alright." Ron said. But that only made his mum cry harder. As he looked at the bed he noticed that it was Percy's bed. Something caught his eye "The death eater mark." Ron whispered. That halted his mother's tears as she too looked at her sons left forearm. Sure enough Voldemort's evil symbol was on his arm.

His mother's emotion went from sad to anger. "How dare him. How dare he do that?" The anger she felt must have trigged some ancient spell. That spell caused Percy's body immediately disintegrated to ash. Ron was very shocked, but turned back to his mother.

Noticing that his mother needed some cheering up, and Hey! that is what he is good for. "Mum, how would you like to plan a wedding?"

Molly and Dale who appeared beside Molly after seeing how her mum was going gasped and asked "Really?" at the same time.

"Really," Ron replied with a small smile on his face

"Fred, why do we always miss the good bits?"

"I don't know George."

"I bet they don't like us twins. Say Fred lets change our names."

"Yes finally. You can be Gred and I'll be Feorge."

"Oh my boys, my baby boys." Molly ran up to her baby boys and hugged them

"Mum if we didn't die before." Fred started

"We sure will now." George finished off Fred's comment.

The curtains surrounding the beds of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco opened. Madame Pompfrey stepped out.

"They are all in a stable condition. The spells they did required a lot of strength. They should be awake in two days."

"Why wait two days when you can see me now," Draco's raspy voice.

Madame Pompfrey came to his bed and drew his individual curtain, then opened it and allowed people to come and visit him. His mother, godfather and Dale came. When Dale left to sit with her mother Levi and Serena came to talk to him and ask how he was going.

"Damn, and here I was thinking that this will be the first time to wake up before Draco."

"Yeah right Blaise! You can never wake up before me."

Madame Pompfrey came and drew Blaise's curtains to check him. Then allowed his loved ones to visit him. One by one they woke up. Minerva, Harry, Charlie and Ginny.

"Don't worry Draco, she will wake up." Blaise said noticing that his friend's direction was only on his true love.

"I was going to ask her last night. But the war warning came on." Draco replied, not even glancing at his friend.

Five days passed without any progress from Hermione. Everyone was allowed to go home.

"Madame Pompfrey, why hasn't she woken up," asked a desperate Draco

"I don't know, Draco. Maybe it was the spell cast by the Death Eater." Madame Pompfrey said, after researching for three days straight, she couldn't understand why Hermione hasn't woken up yet.

"Nothing knew, he wasn't high on the Death Eater ladder," Draco replied "Can I take her to the home we shared. Please Madame Pompfrey", pleading with her.

Madame Pompfrey noticed the look of love in his eyes and had to give in. "Very well Draco."

Draco apparated Hermione to their house, he changed her clothes into her favorite PJs and laid her in her bed. Not knowing what to do he decided to tell her stories about their past together.

"Mione, do you remember the time I came back from the Death Eater meeting?

The summer after 6th year I got initiated into the Death Eater circle. In November it was the first time I was allowed to go on a killing spree, I thought Hey! This is going to be fun that much muggles gone! But what I experienced made me feel ashamed of being a Death Eater. My father along with the other death eaters was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. They went into this small muggle town on the outskirts of London. They broke in to their houses and killed all the men and boys in front of their wives, aunties and sisters eyes. They brought the women out and raped them. My father was the worst he took a little girl aged 6 out and laid her in the mud raping her, grinning while she was screaming for him to stop. When he finished pleasing himself he left her there, after robbing her of her innocence, childhood and family. I looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful shade of purple. She begged me with her eyes to take her to her family. I Avada

Kederva-ed her, and brought her to her family after changing her clothes and making her clean. She looked like she was asleep"

Draco stopped, remember the horror of that night, then continued, "When I came back to Hogwarts I burned my Death Eater robes and jumped in to a tub filled with hot water. I took the scrubber and rubbed so hard that my skin turned red. Droplets of my crimson blood fell into the water. I just sat there looking at it and crying. I don't know when you came in but you did. I was eternally grateful to you. You came and sat there in the bathtub. Holding me, letting me cry into your shoulder. I respected you after years of my teasing you still comforted me. That was the first time I started to fall for you", Draco smiled weakly.

Draco looked at Hermione noticing that his tears were falling onto Hermione's cheek. He left and got a glass of water. Draco got into Hermione's bed and feel asleep holding her tightly.

8 days passed without any progress from Hermione. Everyone came to visit her, yet she still lay there.

"Mione, when are you going to wake up? I miss you so much, I need you here. You complete me, please come back to me." Draco pleaded at his love, "25th December, 1997. The third day of winter break, Harry and the Weasley's went home to The Burrow for the holidays. You were wearing a silver top with a baby blue fleece jumper with knee length jeans skirt and knee length black boots. You looked so pretty like that your legs curled up underneath you. Your face looked perfect with the fire glowing in your face", Draco retold the scene to her.

"'_Hermione," I whispered entranced by your beauty_

_Hermione's neck seemed to have snapped as she turned and faced him. "You called me Hermione," Hermione said her voice as soft as velvet_

_Draco didn't say anything just continued to stare at her._

"_Please say my name again." Hermione asked whilst tucking a stray curl which escaped from behind her ear._

_Draco walked down the stairs and sat next to her reaching over and letting all of her hair out from her bun, he ran his hands through them over and over again whispering her name into her ear. He suddenly pulled back and lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He sweetly kissed her face everywhere but her lips. He looked at her after kissing her nose and realised that a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. He kissed her lips, which turned into a heated embrace._

_That night they sat in the common room of their head quarters holding each other and Draco whispering sweet nothings into her ear'". _

"Mione", Draco spoke again, "If you never knew back then that I had affections for you, I do hope that you do know for sure that you are the only woman in my life now and forever."

Draco looked at the women he loved, he didn't even realise that Blaise entered the room with Ginny.

"She will wake up Draco, you just need the right story," Ginny said knowing that Draco has told Hermione stories to try and wake her up.

"What story is it that I'm supposed to tell her? Gin, Blaise I need your help," Draco pleaded with them begging them to help him.

Blaise thought for a second, "Have you told the story about you giving her the promise ring." He indicated to the ring she wore on middle finger right hand.

"Maybe another day," Draco whispered showing emotions were still hard for him to show.

11 days passed without any progress with Hermione. Draco realised it is time to tell the story of the promise ring.

"I don't know why I never told you this story before it just doesn't feel right. It was our 6 month anniversary. I sent you a186 enchanted roses. They will only die when my love for you is gone. But that wasn't the surprise oh no there was so much more.

_Hermione entered the common room, carrying books from 6th period on any normal day she would have gone to the library but today, today was special. 6 months. 6 months of the best relationship she has ever had. As she looked around the artistically designed common room was replaced by a table for two candle lit dinner under the stars. _

_Draco stepped out of the shadow, "Welcome my love to our 6th month anniversary dinner. I am Draco Malfoy, and I will serve you tonight." Draco walked up to Hermione, "Think about what you want to wear." Draco whispered an incantation and Hermione changed into a dazzling black dress, with a blue butterfly on her hip on the left side. _

"_Draco this is amazing." Draco and Hermione had a wonderful night talking, laughing, and eating. _

_After dessert was over Draco took Hermione's hands into his. "Hermione you mean the world to me. I want to promise you so many things, like how we will never fight. But I can't because as much as I hate it I don't control destiny. I do want to promise you this; I love you now and if fate has it I will always love you. You brought out the good in me, for that I am eternally grateful." With that speech he slipped a 14K gold ring engraves with their names on it next to the heart which has the corresponding birthstone on it._

You're still wearing the ring, and fate has it that I will always love you."

One month has passed since the war; memorials have been halted as they are waiting for the heroes. Each day Draco told a story to her.

"Hermione, when are you going to wake up? Please Mione. The night the war was on, I was going to propose to you. I loved you for soo long. I've missed you nothing is the same with your being here but not here. Heck you might not even here me but Mione when you wake up will you do the honor of being my wife."

Draco didn't expect a reply as he usually did, that he was when he heard his angel's voice reply, "You don't know how long I wanted you to ask me. Yes, Draco I will marry you."

Draco and Hermione spent the night together in each other's arms rejoicing in the fact that soon they will be Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Author Notes: First I would like to say thank you to **DYI**, baby sister for bettering my story and killing me and also for being apart of the fic that's right **I OWN** **YOU DALE PARKWAY!** I would like to say thanks to my bus person **HARRIETTA**. Took me 3 days right! I would like to say thank you to the people who are reading this fic, yes that means **YOU** and I would also like to thank anyone who reviews it is greatly appreciated.

**TRANSLATIONS: **They all basically say "I invite the ancient elements in order to help us to defeat this evil. With the help of the elements we can rid up the world of his followers.

Draco: The elements of earth help us

Hermione: The elements of wind help us

Ginny: The elements of fire help us

Blaise: The elements of water help us

Right then thanks and tata

Raine – xoxo

●‡◦¨¯¨◦ ·$Believe & Faith◦¨¯¨◦‡●

¾brown suga¾

愛


End file.
